Antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are well known personal care products. The compositions come in a variety of forms and may be formulated, for example, into aerosols, pumps, sprays, liquids, roll-on, lotions, creams, gels, and sticks (both hard and soft).
It is known that clear antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are desirable for aesthetic reasons. Three techniques generally have been used to provide such clear compositions. One technique involves matching the refractive indices of two immiscible phases in an emulsion. A second technique involves solidifying a solution with an clear gellant. A third technique involves forming a microemulsion of immiscible components.
Various cosmetic products containing microcapsules are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,091 discloses several types of products that contain a microcapsule formed with chitosan. However, no clear antiperspirant gel products containing visible capsules are known. This may be due to the problems associated with preparing compositions that maintain the desired clarity, while avoiding undesirable aesthetic attributes such as gritty feel and flaky film residues.